


Damnit Gabriel!

by Emdork42, lovevalley45



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Adam is super jealous, Multi, Samandriel is also flirting shamelessly with JP, this is a crack fic ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emdork42/pseuds/Emdork42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when a broody vampire got hit in the face with a tiny angel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damnit Gabriel!

**Author's Note:**

> These are the kinds of conversations me and my friend have at night. Prepare for the crack fic you all wanted.

Carmilla was busy brooding while Laura was doing her vlog when suddenly out of nowhere an angel came and hit her in the face. After him, came a taller man who landed a few feet away from her.

"The hell is this? Laura what the fuck THERE IS AN ANGEL ON MY FACE!" she shrieked as Samandriel hit her in the face. Laura came running in to find the angel and human sprawled out on the floor as Carmilla clutched her face.

"Who are you two?" Laura asked.

"I'm Adam and this is Samandriel," Adam said, pointing to the angel on the floor.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord. And who are you?" Samandriel said, getting up.

"Well, I'm Carmilla, and this is my Cupcake, and I'm gonna kill you," Carmilla said, attacking Samandriel.

"I WILL SMITE YOU VAMPIRE!!" Samandriel screamed as Carmilla tried to bite his neck. Laura ended up pulling her off.

"Carm DO NOT EAT THE STRANGERS WE DO NOT EAT STRANGERS" Laura told her, as she pulled her off.

"Fine," Carmilla grumbled.

Unfortunately for her, Samandriel was not as whipped and would not be restrained by his boyfriend.

"SAMANDRIEL NO!" Adam howled, trying to keep Samandriel from lunging at her.

Danny came in and wordlessly lifted Samandriel from his arms, and put him over her shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN! I WILL SMITE YOU! IF MY BOYFRIEND ISN'T ALLOWED TO DO THIS, WHAT GIVES YOU THE FATHER DAMNED RIGHT!!' Samandriel was shrieking.

"Hollis, Fangface, what have you two knuckleheads done THIS time?" Danny asked, ignoring Samandriel's shrieks.

"It was Gabriel's fault," Adam told them.

"Who?" Laura asked.

"You know, the arch- it's a long story," Adam trailed off.

"What? Ugh. This campus just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Danny said.

"That's the story of my life. I had a pretty good life until I was eaten by ghouls."

"Ghouls?" Danny asked.

"MY LIFE IS A VERY COMPLICATED MATTER!" Adam screamed. LaFontaine came running downstairs.

"What's going on?" they asked, taking off their lab coat.

"I got hit in the face with an angel and Adam has a complicated life story," Carmilla said simply.

"An angel?" LaF asked. They were intrigued. LaF took out a knife, and Samandriel, who had actually quieted down enough that Danny put him down, started crying.

"Not again," Samandriel muttered, burying his head into Adam's chest. Adam glared at them, who quickly put the knife away.

"Oh no please don't cry tiny angel no no look blade is down OK? Here have a cookie," LaF said, handing him a cookie.

"LaF that's MY cookie," Laura said.

"Shh Laura it is fine it is for a good cause," Perry told her.

"This is a good cookie," Samandriel said, nibbling the edge.

"OK, let's figure out where you two came from," Laura said, before gasping. "THIS IS FLASHBACK MATERIAL!"

"Laura no," Carmilla muttered.

"LAURA YES!" Laura screamed.

"What is going to happen?" Samandriel asked nervously.

"Just run while you can. The small human did this to me last semester. LAURA WE DON'T EVEN HAVE THE THEATER ANYMORE," Carmilla told the two, who were very confused. LaF, Perry, and Danny were standing off to the side, watching this strange exchange.

"IT'S UNDER MY BED!" Laura squealed.

"WHY DO WE NEED A THEATER?" Samandriel asked loudly.

"Honestly, I don't want to know," Adam muttered.

"You don't. Last year she tied me up, made a cardboard theater and sock puppets, and made me tell my tragic back story to her viewers. BABE DON'T TIE THEM UP," Carmilla told Laura, who was getting up from her seat.

"No, that's reserved for you, Carm!" Laura said, causing Carmilla to facepalm.

"Babe we DO NOT tell strangers what we...do," Carmilla said.

"Well, this is awkward," Samandriel muttered, continuing to nibble on Laura's cookie.

"I heard quite a commotion in here," JP said, sticking his head in. "Who are you two?"

"I'm an angel, how about you?" Samandriel said, winking.

"Well, I'm a vampire, so..." JP trailed off.

"Samandriel, no flirting with vampires," Adam sighed. "You're my boyfriend."

"Doesn't mean I can't do a little harmless flirting," Samandriel shrugged. "Nice pants, what does it take to get in them?"

"Oh these? I found them when he came here," JP replied. Adam facepalmed.

"I like them. I wonder how they'd look on the floor next to mine," Samandriel said.

"Excuse me, sir, but I do not want my pants on your floor," JP told him.

"We should probably find a way to get home now," Adam interrupted.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT FLASHBACK TIME?!?!?!" Laura said, bursting in with puppets and a theater.

"We have no time for flashbacks!" Adam argued.

"I wanna stay here for a while longer though. The cookies are tasty and the men are good looking," Samandriel said.

"I also have some brownies in the oven," Perry piped up.

"Can we at least stay for brownies?" Samandriel pouted.

"Fine, Angelface. We can stay for brownies," Adam sighed.


End file.
